09 Grudnia 2011
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5542 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5542); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:40 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Paco, Nouky i Lola - Pyszne ciasteczka, odc. 21 (Les bons biscuits); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Nightland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pinky i Perky - Kiwać jak Steckham, odc. 6 (Prod it like Peckham); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Tropem natury, odc. 40 (Nature trial, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Pościg, odc. 70 (30 s. II) (The Big Chase); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rezydencja - odc. 33 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rezydencja - odc. 34 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2300; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wildlife Architects - Architekci z natury. cz. 2. Misterne konstrukcje (Wildlife Architects); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Plebania - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2181 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Glee - odc. 12 (Once Upon a Mattress); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5543 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5543); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1794; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2182 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2301; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Inspektor Emilia, odc. 35 (Inspector Emery); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Hit na piątek - Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Thomas Carter; wyk.:Eddie Murphy, Kim Myori, Art Evans, James Carpenter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 James Bond w Jedynce - Operacja Piorun (Thunderball) - txt - str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1966); reż.:Terence Young; wyk.:Sean Connery, Claudine Auger, Adolfo Celi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Świąteczne powroty (Holiday Baggage); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Stephen Polk; wyk.:Cheryl Ladd, Barry Bostwick, Julia Sobaski, Leah Wagner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 12 (Once Upon a Mattress); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 112; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 319 Zaniedbania i konsekwencje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - "List do Marca Chagalla" (Jerzy Ficowski); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sztuka życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 81 (308) W roli agenta; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 666 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skarby Faberge (Extreme treasures forbes collections Faberge's eggs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:brak brak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda 16 05; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin - Bitwa na czary 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 94 - Ostatnia wieczerza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Skazane na śmierć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 463 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Miss Polonia 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:30 Miss Polonia 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Alibi na piątek - Adwokat zbrodni (Guilty as sin) kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Sydney Lumet; wyk.:Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Farba; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michał Rosa; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Marcin Władyniak, Ewa Gorzelak, Karolina Łukaszewicz, Agnieszka Dygant, Teresa Sawicka, Kinga Preis, Krzysztof Dracz, Leszek Zdybał, Mariusz Jakus; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu (Throw Momma From The Train); komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Danny De Vito; wyk.:Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Kim Greist; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 4 Bazar czy rewolucja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Przygody Animków (35) - serial animowany 07.55 Scooby-Doo (11) - serial animowany 08.25 Gang Misia Yogi (14) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (65, 66) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (68) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (115) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Panoptikum Roberta Ripleya (26) - reality show 12.00 Doktor Oz radzi (2) - talk-show 13.00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (49) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (379) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1400) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (7) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (149) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (66) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1401) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (201) - serial komediowy 20.05 Pani Doubtfire - komedia, USA 1993 22.35 Czerwona Planeta - film SF, USA/Australia 2000 01.00 Neil Young: Serce ze złota - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 03.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 04.00 Zza kamery... (52) - magazyn filmowy 04.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy Plik:Logo-19.png 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (185) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1520) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Magda M. (39) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Bez śladu 5 (14) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (186) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Jestem legendą - film SF, USA/Australia 2007 22.10 Strażnicy - film SF, USA 2009 01.25 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 02.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe Plik:SK_REG_TVPKRAK.png 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:54 Integracja osób niepełnosprawnych - odc. 7; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:37 Integracja osób niepełnosprawnych - odc. 8; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Kronika - flesz, pogoda w regionie 17.05 Msza św. dla chorych 18.00 Telezakupy 18.15 Kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski 18.30 Kronika - program informacyjny 18.45 Pogoda na weekend 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda w regionie 19.05 Kronika kulturalna 19.10 Twarze Małopolski 19.20 Parki Narodowe w Małopolsce 19.30 Wiara i życie 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 169; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika kulturalna 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:13 Kobiety w błękicie: na marginesie wojny w Afganistanie (Blue Ghosts); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2011); reż.:Franco Fracassi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:16 Forum - wydanie 169; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:21 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:32 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:42 Mechanizmy rynkowe - odc. 7; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 45 (odc. 45); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Reportaż TVP INFO - 120 kilometrów wolności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:22 Forum - wydanie 169; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Jej sukces - Odc. 10 - Dziennikarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:11 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 49 - Medycyna kwantowa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:00 Rezydencja - odc. 27; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 O Trójcy Świętej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 99; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Matylda - odc. 31/33 - Walki byków (Matylda - Byci zapas); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Matylda - odc. 32/33 - Ryba wyciągnięta z wody (Matylda - Ryba na suchu); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Matylda - odc. 33/33 - Król zwierząt (Matylda - Kral zvirat); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Opole 2007 na bis - Lady Pank; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Nasze twarze - polonistka (polonistka); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Smaki polskie - Mostek cielęcy faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 320* To byłby piękny majątek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 854; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Voo Voo nie do Poznania; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski, Maciej Pawlicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada Śląska cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 27 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 30 - Tajemnicze prezenty (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 458 - Prawo do błędu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Miss Polonia 2011 (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Miss Polonia 2011 (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Opole 2009 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1782; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 30 - Tajemnicze prezenty (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Instynkt - odc. 1* - "Diabelskie sztuczki"; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Patryk Vega; wyk.:Marieta Żukowska, Piotr Głowacki, Paweł Królikowski, Danuta Stenka, Szymon Bobrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Historia Kowalskich; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Plik:TVS.jpeg 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Muzyczny Relaks 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Być jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Radio Silesia Flash 15.25 Chwytaj dzień 16.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 17.00 Popcorn TV 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Jackie i Nuka 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Popcorn TV 21.45 Popcorn TV 22.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Jackie i Nuka Plik:Discovery_Channel_(logo_od_2009_roku).jpeg 6.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 7.00 Fani czterech kółek 2 8.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki 9.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 10.00 Szkoła przetrwania 11.00 Amerykański chopper 12.00 Fani czterech kółek 14.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? 16.00 Inżynieria ekstrmealna 17.00 Ciekawość 18.00 Szkoła przetrwania 19.00 Fani czterech kółek - Subaru Impreza WRX 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? - Desery lodowe; Drewniane kije golfowe; Skrzydła samolotów 21.00 Obcy wewnątrz nas - Wybuch epidemii 22.00 Zabójcze wirusy - Krwawy sport 23.00 Szkoła przetrwania - Dżungla na Borneo 0.00 Fani czterech kółek - Porsche 944 turbo 0.30 Fani czterech kółek - Porsche 944 turbo 1.00 Szkoła przetrwania - Bezludna wyspa 2.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - Sztuczki MacGyvera 3.00 Jak to jest zrobione? - Desery lodowe; Drewniane kije golfowe; Skrzydła samolotów 3.25 Jak to jest zrobione? 3.50 Obcy wewnątrz nas - Wybuch epidemii 4.40 Zabójcze wirusy - Krwawy sport 5.30 Piąty bieg Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2011 roku